a odd development
by kylelee117
Summary: summary is inside


This story is a collaboration between two authors and _

Lucky's POV

"Why do we always lose?" Mutters one of the three clones that just lost to _TC-473_, the clone that just won 100 credits with his last hand. The other three clones that were playing Blackjack with TC-473 got up from the table and walked to their respective stations. TC-473 however, sat at the table counting his credits to make sure he wasn't cheated out of any. Once he counted them three times, he was satisfied he had all 100 credits that he won. "Hey Lucky! Man your post! There's an unidentified object entering the system!" shouted the Commander. "Coming. It's probably just an asteroid….." Lucky muttered. "Sir? You may want to have a look at this." Says the clone manning the radar. "What is it?" "It's giving off Bio signs." "What the Heck?" As soon as he uttered those words, something big and heavy landed right outside."Call Captain Rex. We might have a problem."

Chief's POV

"Cortana where are we?" Master Chief asked. "Planets don't match any systems in my database. Running scans…" The AI replied through the ships intercom. "We should go down there." Chief replied. "But there are no pelicans!" "I don't need one" "You're crazy. I like that." Let's go" Said chief as he unplugged Cortana form the ships mainframe and made his way to chief's favorite exit, the airlock. "Cortana, open the airlocks outside door" "it's jammed." "I'll fix that." Chief said as he kicked the airlock door. Needless to say, the airlock opened. As he hefted a Jackhammer rocket launcher, a MBR5 Assault rifle, and a combat knife and extra clips for both guns. And, of course, as many grenades as he could carry. He hefted his three backpacks of c12 and jumped. Out the open airlock. Into space. At the last minute he braced his legs because even in his MJOLNIR armor, jumps from space can break even chiefs bones. He hit rock bottom. Literally.

Overall POV

The ten clones at the station rushed outside in time to see a metal behemoth of green rise out of the dust it had kicked up with its…. Uhhh… landing. "Who are you people? Are you Spartans? I thought all but me got wiped out at reach?" the behemoth inquired."Reach?" "Spartans?" "Were clones. What are you?" the captain asked bravely. "Duh he's a Spartan, weren't you listening?" Lucky said, stating the obvious. At that moment a drop ship landed and Rex, Skywalker, and Tano walked out. "What's that sky guy?" Tano asked Skywalker. "How would I know Snips?" Skywalker shot back. As he said this an explosion happened above the skies of Teth." Well. No second chances we have no ship anymore…" Cortana sighed. "Hey, Win some lose some" Chief replied mischievously. "Oh! Is that a new form of Covenant?" Cortana said and Chief tensed, just now noticing Tano and started to reach for his Assault rifle. "Should we attack?" Rex whispered to Skywalker. "Get ready." Anakin whispered back, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and activating it. "Are you threatening me? ME? Idiots…." Chief asked, bewildered. "Why did you draw your weapon?" Asoka replied. "Are you part of the Covenant?" Chief asked. "The Coven…What?" Rex Asked, obviously not caught up with the situation."Um Rex? Get with the program. We've been talking to the Spartan for a while now. Wake up!" Asoka said. "Shut it snips." Anakin reprimanded her. "Cortana? Run possible reaction time for the hostiles. Mainly for the orange one." Chief said to Cortana. "Working…" Cortana replied. "Done. Bringing it up on your HUD now." Cortana said a second later. The reaction times appeared and chief grunted. He liked those odds.

Chief's POV

Chief Started firing his weapon and killed the three clones lucky gambled with. (He didn't know this but still, it sounded like I should put that in there) He kicked lucky in the helmet, smashing his visor and knocking him unconscious. The orange one and the human drew strange looking energy swords. He fired three rounds at each and was surprised when they easily deflected the bullets back at him. He slashed with his hand and was they seemed surprised that the energy swords didn't cut his arm into Meow Mix. Chief jumped backward and broke two more clone's necks with a quick jab from the rocket launcher. He leaped onto the roof of the building and was surprised when he crashed through it instead of it supporting him. He then destroyed anything with lights or looked important within seconds of his fall and placed the c12 in the base and when he was clear of the structure he pressed the detonation with his thumb. The base exploded and the clones and the human and orange thing looked bewildered. "Wow. What was that?" they said in unison.

Overall POV

"It is called C12." Cortana said through chiefs speakers. Chief lifted up the jackhammer. But as they where all about to start fighting Cortana said "STOP." For some reason they all stopped. Cortana said "Chief we should try to work with them if only to get a ship first _**before**_ we fight them. "Chief agreed. "So do you want to have a temporary truce." John said "I don't know sky guy, should we?" said Asoka said. "I guess we could it can't hurt can it?" said Anakin "ok uh…. Spartan you have a deal." Said Anakin as chief smiled his visor. After everyone walked or where carried on the transport it took off to the waiting Jedi cruiser in orbit. Master Chief and Cortana got there first view of hyperspace and of more then 2 new species a small green Jedi named Yoda and a orange species with tails off here head and no hair.


End file.
